The Blue Moon that Dances in the Rain
by WrittenInShadow
Summary: I can't think of anything yet, so guess you can come find out. Here's a hint: It's about fairies... Hope you like it!


A crisp winter wind swirls through the Mainland of London, causing trees to shiver. Riding the icy air is a single small snowflake. It dances as the wind lifts it higher. A distant star twinkles as the snowflake nears. As if blinking, the ice-star spirals down towards the island of Neverland. The chill breeze gently pushes the snowflake.

The light of a blue harvest moon shines upon the frosty shape, giving it a soft blue glow. As its journey continues, the snowflake flies through snow covered trees. A huge mountain looms over an iced-over pond. Jutting from the side of the mountain is a thick tree root.

Pouring from the root, a waterfall of pixie dust flows. The snowflake is shoved through the dust. The honey colored dust tents blue.

As the snowflake tumbles softly to the snowy ground and fairy in a light blue leaf dress flies by, only to stop as she spots the glowing snowflake.

She gasps and whizzes away. After a moment, the fairy flies back with a huge snowy owl in tow. A male fairy with a cape made of white feathers jumps off the Owls back and jogs towards the glowing snowflake. "Why is it glowing like that?" The female fairy asks. A few fairies began to gather in confusion. The male fairy kneels down and lightly touches the snowflake. The icy-star shines brighter, enveloping the fairy's hand. He gasps, closing his eyes to bright light. As it dims, a small form takes shape in his hand. A pale baby girl takes the place of the glow, raising shocked murmurs within the growing crowd of fairies.

The male fairy blinks at the infant, stunned. "Lord Milori, what is it?" Calls one voice. "How did it get here?" Shouts another. Milori shushes the crowd as the baby begins to whine. "It's a baby." The fairies become quiet. "But, we don't start out as babies." Says a black haired male fae. Lord Milori nods, adjusting the child in his arms. She snuggles against him, causing him to smile.

"What will you do with her?" Asks a female white haired fae. Lord Milori is silent for a moment before addressing his fairies. "I shall take it up with Queen Clarion first thing in the morning. I will let you all know after that." As Milori makes his way back to his owl, the crowd dissipates. "Did you see that glow? It was like watching a thousand shimmering stars." Whispers a male fae. "What a light show! So bright and shimmery." Giggles a female fairy. Lord Milori gazes down the infant with a smile. "Shimmer...It suits you."

 **Six years later**

As the chilled morning sun rises over the Winter Woods, a single silhouette darts through trees sneakily. A female fae stops in the shade of a snow-caked oak tree, her long whitish-blue hair falling over her eye as she leans sightly to peek around it. A white furred ferret sits nibbling on a snow-berry, oblivious to the silent giggling behind it.

The female tiptoes forward, slowly. The ferret pauses it munching, but a moment to late. The fae jumps, landing on the animals back. With a squeak, the ferret takes off, with the fairy still on it. "Whoa! Maple, slow down! It's just me!" The ferret skids to a stop, breathing hard. The female fae hops off of the animals back and reassures it.

"There, there. I didn't mean it. I was only playing." The ferret nuzzles her. She giggles. "Shimmer! Shimmer!" Calls a female voice. Shimmer sighs. "Probably Father wanting me to return to the glacier." She kisses the ferret on the nose. "See you tomorrow, Maple!"

With that, Shimmer lifts herself in the chilly air, breathing deep as the wind whips her hair around. A presents appears beside her and Shimmer glances over to see a Winter Scout-fairy. Shimmer sighs. "Father again?" The Scout-fairy nods. "You know the routine." Shimmer nods and allows the Scout-fairy to lead. As the glacier she shared with her Father loomed closer, Shimmer spots movement below her. She sees Periwinkle and Gliss practicing their frosting.

Sled was teaching the newly grow snowy owls how to fly with the help of another Animal Fairy. A group of snowflake fairies were tossing the icy star through the air, testing there falls.

Shimmer sighs sadly. _What is my talent? Do I even have one?_ The Winter Scout-fairy leads me into the glacier entrance. "I'll leave you to it." The scout bows slightly and flies off. Shimmer groans as she walks through the icy hall. A voice softly echos as she nears her Fathers' study. "She is old enough, so the Talent ceremony should work."

Another voice picks up. A female. "And if it doesn't? We've never had a Talent-less fairy before." Shimmer recognized it instantly as Queen Clarions' voice. As far as Shimmer could remember, the Queen had always been around. She knew about her Fathers' relationship with her. In all honesty, she thought it was cute and sweet. She made him happy and he to her.

Shimmer nudged up against the cold door, straining to hear better, but falls forward as the door swings open. She hears her Fathers' amused laugh. "Maybe her Talent is sneaking." Queen Clarion helps her up. "Or eavesdropping."

Shimmer snorts. "If that were true, I wouldn't be so clumsy." She adjusts her dress. Lord Milori sighs, playfulness gone. "Shimmer, the Talent ceremony for you will take place tomorrow. I need you to be here for it." Shimmer nods. She feels Queen Clarions' gentle hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay. You have nothing to worry about." Shimmer sighs for the fourth time today. "And if I don't have a Talent?...What will happen to me?" Her Father turns to her. "You do have a Talent. I believe in that." He strides over to her and wraps her in a hug.

Shimmer returns it with a smile. "Now! Queen Clarion has been having some issues on the Warm-side. She needs an extra two hands. Care to volunteer?" Shimmer gasps. "Yes! Most definitely!"

It had been so long since she had traveled to the Warm-side of Pixie Hollow. Almost two moons. Queen Clarion leads the way through the Winter Woods, slowing when they reach the Border, where Autumn met Winter. Shimmers' wings tingled in anticipation. She watched as Queen Clarion slowly fluttered into Autumn, the light coating of frost on her wings melting. Strangely enough, Shimmer could pass through without any frost on her wings or a dusting of snow. Another one of those odd things about me.

She follows Queen Clarion, her being tingling as warmth waved over her. A semi-chilly wind whipped through the orange, red and yellow trees. Shimmer takes a deep breath, the scents filling her lungs after so long. Queen Clarion giggles at her. "Miss the Warm-Side, did you?" Shimmer nods with a smile. As they travel, Shimmer takes everything in. The sights, the sounds. Two squirrels dart past them, squeaking in hello. A group of blue-birds fly over them, twitting a greeting.

As the Pixie Dust tree comes into view, Shimmer spots groups of fairies dashing all over. Animal Fairies fly along side rabbits and squirrels, teaching them. Water Fairies sway through streams and rivers, enjoying the water with tadpoles and fish.

The sound of hammers and clanging tools draws Shimmers' attention to Tinkers' Knook, passing below them. The colors surrounding her always took her breath away. It was a nice break from the colorless, cold Winter Woods.


End file.
